Neulich, beim Orden des Phönix
by irm63
Summary: Eigentlich sollte das hier ein Challengebeitrag werden, zum Thema Vogelnest&Malkasten“. Den Termin konnte ich nicht einhalten, aber das Thema hatte was.


Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

J.K.R. gehört die Grundidee, die Story gehört mir. Dabei ignoriere ich tapfer das Ende des fünften Bandes, des sechsten und auch, wenn ich gerade einmal dabei bin, das komplette siebte Buch.

Snape genießt in dieser Story nicht das uneingeschränkte Vertrauen Voldemorts.

Eigentlich sollte das hier ein Challengebeitrag werden, zum Thema „Vogelnest&Malkasten".

Den Termin konnte ich nicht einhalten, aber das Thema hatte was.

**Neulich, beim Orden des Phönix**

**von irm 63**

Die Stimmung war bedrückt. Mehr als bedrückt. Endlich wussten sie, wo sich Voldemort verbarg, aber gleichzeitig war er unantastbarer denn je.

Dumbledore wirkte wie ein schwächliches Abbild seiner selbst, als er resignierend aufseufzte: „Derart mächtige Banne hätte ich Tom nicht zugetraut."

‚... und derart subtile' setzte er in Gedanken hinzu und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Wieder einmal hatte der Phönixorden getagt und sich über die jüngsten Ereignisse ausgetauscht, wollte Pläne schmieden, aber nun schien Alles verloren.

Verdammt, in den letzen Monaten hatten sie die Reihen der Todesser, auch Dank Potter und seiner beiden Schatten, erfolgreich dezimiert, aber nun herrschte allgemeine Resignation.

Sogar Snape unterließ problemlos eine bissige Bemerkung, die er sich ansonsten hätte mühsam verkneifen müssen. Black war ungewohnt schweigsam, Tonks war es gelungen, ihr Haar so farblos, wie ihre fahle Gesichtsfarbe erscheinen zu lassen und der Werwolf nagte gedankenverloren an seinen Fingerknöcheln.

Die Stimmung war angespannt, und das stetige Pochen von Mad-Eyes Kunstbein trug nicht zur Entspannung bei.

Voldemort war in London untergeschlüpft, genauer gesagt in Muggel-London. In einem kleinen unauffälligen Apartment inmitten eines Muggelwohnviertels, im Inneren vermutlich magisch vergrößert. Sogar an die morgendliche Milchlieferung war gedacht worden, es gab nichts, was die Nachbarn hätte misstrauisch stimmen können.

Keine Kapuzenmänner ..., es war einem mehr als glücklichen Zufall zu verdanken, dass Argus Filch und Arabella Figg auf dem Weg zu ihrem wöchentlichen Treffen der AS (Anonymen Squibs) Malfoys blonden Haarschopf erkannt hatten.

Diese Entdeckung hatte das Leben zweier Ordensmitglieder gekostet, bevor sie herausfanden, dass in einem Umfeld von 200 Metern jede Art von angewandter Magie als tödliche Waffe gegen ihren Benutzer gerichtet wurde. Schon der Gebrauch eines einfachen Tarnzaubers, das Benutzen des Zauberstabes oder das Mitführen eines Portschlüssels genügte. An Apparieren war nicht zu denken und der Einsatzs eines Animagus oder Metamorphmagus verbot sich von selbst.

Dumbledore hatte sich wieder gefasst.

„Wir können nicht völlig ungeschützt einfach durch ein Muggelviertel spazieren, abgesehen von dem Aufsehen, dass wir dabei erregen, ist die Gefährdung unschuldiger Opfer nicht zu verantworten", fuhr der Ordensvorsitzende fort und blickte mit neuer Entschlossenheit in die schweigsame Runde.

„Wir brauchen Ideen, neue Ideen, etwas, womit Voldemort nicht rechnet."

Die saphirblauen Augen hinter den Brillengläsern hatten wieder zu ihrem herausfordernden Blinzeln zurückgefunden.

Snapes leise gesprochenen Worte durchschnitten das darauf folgende Schweigen mit der Präzision eines Skalpells.

„Der dunkle Lord ist darauf angewiesen, innerhalb seines Refugiums Magie zu gebrauchen. Wenn es uns gelingt, den antimagischen Bann zu überwinden, können wir ihn dort besiegen."

Einem Reflex aus ihrer Schülerzeit folgend hob Hermine die Hand, die sie zögerlich wieder sinken ließ, als sie sich den vielfach starrenden Blicken ausgesetzt fühlte, deren Spektrum von interessiert über verwundert bis hin zu durchbohrend reichte. Mit einem verlegenen Blick auf die Tischplatte sagte sie leise: „Wir könnten uns als Muggel tarnen."

„Wie bei einem James Blunt Film, so können wir bis ans Haus gelangen!" rief Arthur Weasley begeistert.

„ ... und einmal über die Türschwelle gelangt", murmelte Snape mit nachdenklich geneigtem Kopf, „könnten wir Magie benutzen."

Hermine sah überrascht auf, da sie mit heftigen Debatten gerechnet hatte. Dass Harry und Ron sie begeistert angrinsten, war zu erwarten, aber dass Snape ihren Vorschlag nicht zunächst wie einen lästigen Bowtuckle in seine Einzelteile zerlegte, veranlasste nun ihrerseits sie zu einem irritierten Starren.

o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kleinere Debatten folgten dann allerdings bei der Detailplanung, nachdem die Abstimmung über Hermines Vorschlag eine reine Formsache gewesen war.

Der Orden hatte zugestimmt, die Details der Verkleidung der muggesstämmigen Miss Granger zu überlassen, die während der letzten Ferien an einem Theaterprojekt teilgenommen hatte. Sie war auch unter der begeisterten Assistenz von Mr.Weasley und den Zwillingen schnell in verschiedenen Secondhand-Läden fündig geworden.

Der Angriff sollte in zwei Wellen erfolgen.

Diejenigen, die sich aufgrund ihrer besonderen magischen Natur Voldemorts Schlupfwinkel vorerst nicht nähern durften und zu denen wegen seiner Narbe auch Harry gehören würde, bildeten die Nachhut.

Der-Junge-der-zu-Snapes-Genugtuung-diesmal-in-der-zweiten-Reihe-stand hatte Flankenschutz von Tonks und Lupin, und natürlich von Alastor Moody, der grummelnd einsehen musste, dass sein Erscheinungsbild Hermines maskenbildnerische Fähigkeiten bei Weitem überstieg, selbst wenn er auf sein magisches Auge verzichten würde.

Fred und George schlossen sich freiwillig der Nachhut an, weil sie eine wunderbare Chance witterten, einige ihrer neuesten Kreationen zu testen.

Nachdem es dem getarnten Sturmtruppgelungen war, einzudringen und die magische Bannmeile aufzuheben, kam die Nachhut, alarmiert durch Arthur Weasley, zum Einsatz.

Hermine hoffte, dass das ihm anvertraute Walky-Talky, seinen Versuchen, es auseinanderzubauen, um es näher zu untersuchen, widerstehen würde. Jedenfalls hatte sie es so gründlich mit Sekundenkleber präpariert, dass sich nicht einmal mehr das Batteriefach öffnen ließ.

Sirius sollte als bettelnder Späthippy in der Nähe des Hauseingangs herumlungern. Zum Zeitpunkt des Angriffs würde Kingsley mit einem Taxi vorfahren, in dem Albus und Minerva als älteres Touristenpärchen getarnt saßen. McGonagall musste sich immer wieder mühsam ein Grinsen verkneifen, wenn ihr Albus radikal gekürzte Bart- und Haar ins Auge fiel.

Zeitgleich würden sich Ron und Hermine als turtelndes Pärchen nähern, ein Gedanke, bei dem Hermine immer wieder genervt die Augen verdrehte, während Ron vor Vorfreude strahlte, von der anderen Seite sollte Misses Weasley als einkaufsbeladene Hausfrau heranstapfen, dicht gefolgt von Arthur, beide durch Perücken unkenntlich gemacht.

Sogar Snape hatte sich schließlich murrend in seine Verkleidung als Handelsvertreter gefügt, inklusive Aktenkoffer, Pferdeschwanz und Brille. Ihm oblag es, sich Zugang zu verschaffen, notfalls mit Gewalt.

o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Eine Stunde vor dem Angriff hatten sich die Ordensmitglieder zu einer letzten kurzen Lagebesprechung versammelt, als sich Hermine mit einem rechteckigen Gegenstand in der Hand durch die kostümierte Gruppe schob und zielstrebig auf Severus Snape zusteuerte, der unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurückwich.

Ihr entschlossener Blick gefiel ihm gar nicht, und ihre folgenden Worte noch weniger.

„Da fehlt noch etwas, Sir! Sie sind noch zu leicht zu erkennen, weil sie...", die letzten Worte flüsterte sie fast, als ihr Mut sie zu verlassen schien, „...wegen Ihrer Nase ... und sie sind so blass."

Sie öffnete den Schminkkasten und griff nach der Puderquaste, als Snape auch schon losfauchte: „Nehmen sie den Malkasten da weg!"

Diesmal war es Hermine, die erschrocken zurückwich, woraufhin Snape zufrieden die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Sie hat Recht mein Junge, Du siehst wirklich zu blass aus." Snapes Augenbrauen zogen sich zornig zusammen, als Dumbledore sich einmischte

„Niemand malt in meinem Gesicht herum!" zischte er entschlossen.

Der freundliche Tonfall war aus Albus Stimme verschwunden, als er ebenso scharf zurückzischte: "Severus, es reicht!"

Snape schloss resignierend die Augen, um die entwürdigende Prozedur über sich ergehen zu lassen, machte sich aber eine gedankliche Notiz, Miss Granger betreffend.

Anschließend verfolgte er das letzte detaillierte Durchsprechen ihres Angriffsplans mit gewohnt stoischer Miene und ungewohnt gesunder Gesichtsfarbe.

Dumbledore nickte gerade Mr. Weasley zu: „... und sobald es uns gelungen ist, den Bann aufzuheben, ruft Arthur bei Tonks an..."

Arthur unterbrach ihn enthusiastisch: „Funken, ich funke Tonks an und gebe ihr das Codewort."

Auf die verständnislosen Blicke der übrigen Ordensmitglieder hin fügte Arthur achselzuckend hinzu: „Wir brauchen ein Codewort, das macht man bei den Muggeln so."

„Wie wäre es mit VOGELNEST?" schlug Snape mit einem boshaften Blick zu Hermine vor, die sich spontan in ihr buschiges Haar griff, errötete und ihm einen mehr als zornigen Blick zuwarf.

Mit gedehnter Stimme ergänzte er, ein freundliches Lächeln vortäuschend: „Es sei denn, Sie bevorzugen BIBERZAHN..."

Nun konnte Hermine ihre Empörung nicht mehr zurückhalten, sie sprang auf und zischte in einem Tonfall, der Snapes boshaftester Lehrerstimme in nichts nachstand: „NASENBÄR wäre doch sehr ... anschaulich!"

Daraufhin verengten sich Snapes schmale Lippen zu noch schmaleren Strichen und es erhob sich vielfach unterdrücktes Kichern im Raum, während sich Hermine Snapes Todesblick immer noch trotzig entgegenstellte.

Albus schmunzelte. „Contenance, ja ich denke CONTENANCE ist geeignet. Lasst uns aufbrechen!

Und bevor ich es vergesse, ... Mr. Weasley und Mr. Weasley, wenn Sie freundlicherweise Ihre Taschen auslehren würden."

o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Es verlief alles nach Plan, abgesehen davon, dass Ron das Herumturteln dermaßen übertrieb, dass Hermine kurz davor war, ihm eine zu kleben, als es endlich losging.

Voldemort hatte in seiner Überheblichkeit nicht mit einem Überfall auf Muggelart gerechnet.

Snape brach dem auf sein heftiges Klingeln hin zögerlich die Tür öffnenden Todesser kurzerhand das Nasenbein.

Noch während die Übrigen an ihm vorbei die magisch erweiterten Hallen stürmten, brachte er von Pettygrew in Erfahrung, wie der Bann aufzuheben war.

Der anschließende Kampf war kurz aber heftig.

Wie die übrigen auch hatte Hermine hervorragend gekämpft, und am Schluss Seite an Seite mit Snape Harry den Rücken freigehalten, dem es schließlich gelungen war, Voldemorts Unverzeihlichen auf ihn zurückprallen zu lassen.

Sie hatten überlebt.

Alle, wenn auch mit mehr oder weniger leichten Blessuren.

Jubelnd fielen sich die Ordensmitglieder erleichtert in die Arme, neben Voldemorts Überresten und dem erstarrten Ron, der dummerweise in einen Stupor gelaufen war.

Sogar Snape schloss sich der allgemeinen Euphorie an und umfasste Hermine kurz an den Schultern, dann trat er einen Schritt zurück, beäugte sie kritisch und murmelte mit einem leichten Schmunzeln: „VOGELNEST wäre ein wunderbares Codewort gewesen."

„Nein", Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und blickte versonnen auf die verschmierten Reste des MakeUps in Snapes Gesicht, wobei sie ihm näher trat.

„STREIFENHÖRNCHEN", sagte sie entschlossen und mutig geworden fuhr sie mit dem Zeigefinger über seine Wange.

„Das, Miss Granger, bedarf der näheren Erläuterung ..."

Er schob sie unauffällig in Richtung des Ausgangs, zur Apparierschwelle und Hermine vergewisserte sich mit einem flüchtigen Blick, dass auch wirklich alle abgelenkt waren...

Beiden entging Dumbledores schmunzelnder Blick.

ENDE?

5


End file.
